Recuerdos rotos
by karin101
Summary: Todos  se han separado por largos 5 años, que pasara cuando se vuelvan a reunir pero no precisamente por coincidencia?  -Feliz encuentro una mala noticia te espera- ... MakaxSoul, TsubakixBlack, KidxChrona :3
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

_¿Te acuerdas de mi?_

Tenia el diario de cuando era pequeña frente a ella… debatiéndose mentalmente entre leerlo o empaquetarlo de nuevo en la polvorienta caja que había permanecido debajo de su cama, ya que sabia que si lo leía de nuevo regresaría ese sentimiento de nostalgia al saber que el camino de todos se había separado pero también sabia que recordaría con el los buenos momentos con sus viejos amigos. Todo parecía tan lejano a estas alturas… 5 años, 5 años habían pasado desde la última vez que los vio a todos. Después de que convirtiera a Soul en una Death Sycle, el tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra por petición de su padre ya que su madre se encontraba mal de salud, Black Star había regresado a Japón; Liz, Patty y Kid habían viajado a Paris para liderar a la pequeña base del Shinibusen que se encontraba hay ¿Cómo se encontrarían..? Ella había cambiado y bastante… Ya no era la pequeña niña de 14 años ahora tenia 19, estaba en la universidad de Death City y aunque aun contaba con la compañía de Tsubaki, Chrona y Blair no podía el evitar extrañar a los demás.

Después de un rato de permanecer recordando cosas del pasado, decidió no leer el diario y cerrar la caja después de todo tenia que regresar el libro que tomo prestado de la biblioteca a mas tardar ese día y estaba anocheciendo rápidamente por lo que tomo un suéter, su bolsa y cerro su casa con llave. La ojijade caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Death City con cierta gatita cómodamente acomodada en su cabeza la cual buscaba con la mirada la pescadería mas cercana para pedir un poco de salmón, y al encontrarla solo pudo sonreír felizmente.

-Maka-chan regreso en un momento vale? Iré por un poco de pescado.

-Vale Blair, nos vemos al rato en la biblioteca sip?

-Claro Maka-chan bye bye!

Maka continuaba caminando por las calles pero antes de llegar a la biblioteca noto una a extraña presencia, la cual se acercaba a ella por lo que acelero el paso. En esos momentos no contaba con un arma y no sabia como controlar sus poderes de la misma ya que la única vez que los pudo utilizar fue cuando enfrento al kishin.

Argg… porque solo me pasan estas cosas cuando estoy sola? Pensaba la peli-cenizo mientras comenzaba a correr pues sentía que la potencia del alma era DEMASIADO fuerte…una bruja?  
>no... se parecía pero nunca había visto a una tan fuerte. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues en un segundo sintió que alguien se arrojaba contra ella y ambos –ella y la otra persona- rodaron por el piso haciendo eco en el callejón. Al instante, y antes que la otra persona tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, tomó su bolso y empezó a descargar fuertes golpes sobre la cabeza de el joven alto que estaba encima de ella.<p>

- ¡Aléjate de mí!… ¡deja de perseguirme! …. ¿acaso crees que estoy indefensa?… ¿quién te crees? –gritaba para disimular su pánico, mientras el joven a duras penas podía protegerse de su mortífero bolso.

- ¡Ya basta!, ¡deja de golpearme! …. ¡eso duele!.. –le retuvo el bolso con una mano y ambos forcejearon- ¡te digo que basta, sólo quiero ayudarte!

- ¿A mí?.. ¿Por qué?…

- En realidad ya no lo sé... parece que puedes cuidarte sola –repuso un con gesto molesto en su rostro apuesto- es mas ni siquiera te conozco.

- ¿Y porqué me perseguías?

- No te perseguía a ti! No soy ningún pervertido!

-¿Entonces? Espera… seguías a esa presencia?

-¿Qué? Tu… podías sentirla?

El joven parpadeó confundido y por un breve instante ambos se miraron con atención. Al siguiente instante ambos notaron que estaban siendo analizados por el otro y que se encontraban en una posición un poco… sugerente. Ambos se sentaron en el pavimento y apartaron la vista mientras se ruborizaban…

¡Genial, Maka! un auténtico chico guapo trata de protegerte de quien sabe que cosa y yo lo golpeas con un bolso como premio… ¿y ahora? Le pido perdón? –Pensaba la ojijade mientras miraba su bolso un poco abollado por tantos golpes dados.

Esa cara… no se… creo que la e visto antes -pensaba confundido el peliblanco mientras la miriba disimuladamente una vez más- Esto no es nada cool… ¿Qué le digo ahora? Kfsjhfblsfh Mierda!

- Familiar… -Murmuraron al unísono rompiendo ese tenso silencio que se había formado.

En ese mismo momento, una pequeña gatita apareció en medio de los dos.

-Maka-chan! –Alborotó mientras agitaba sus patitas- ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenias?

-L-Lo lamento Blair pero es que…

- Hey! –continuó Blair ignorando olímpicamente a Maka mientras sonreía hacia el confundido Soul- ¿Cuándo volviste? ¡¿Regresaras con nosotras?

- Tú…. tu eres Blair… –murmuró el joven, algo confundido mientras señalaba a la pequeña gatita mientras esta ladeaba la cabeza confundida por su reacción- y si tu eres Blair… ella…

- Esos ojos… –Maka los miraba con atención- yo lo he visto muchas veces y eran de…

- ¡Vamos!….. ¿Acaso no se habían reconocido? –Río Blair- ¿porqué se están mirando y señalándose uno al otro de esa forma?

- ¡¿ MAKA ?

- ¡¿ SOUL ?

**ღ tachaan~ :3**

**okey... si quieren lanzarme tomates los acepto, este es mi primera historia y no se si quedo bien -_- **

**pero la señora inspiración me vino a visitar asi que subiere el comienzo de otras 2 historias **

**y si no me da flojera un one-shot :D**

**review? Prometo que si al menos llegamos a 10 subo la conti rapidito, rapidito **

**bueno... ya :3 que tengan un bonito dia **


	2. Hey nuevo comienzo?

_Capitulo 1  
>[ Hey… nuevo comienzo? ]<em>

[ Maka POV ]

Sip, ese ¨autentico chico guapo¨ era Soul. Mi ex compañero alíen-pervertido-acosador, ah y mi amor platónico. Después de ese momento incomodo empezamos a reírnos en el piso. ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no lo se. Solo me pareció gracioso el que no nos hayamos reconocido antes, y claro que le pegara con mi bolso hasta casi noquearlo. Pero, supongo que no era raro, Soul había cambiado mucho. Era mas alto que yo, se podía ver que tenia una muy buena condición emm… física, su cabello seguía igual de despeinado y sus ojos… no lo se... eran más profundos de lo que recordaba.

-No! Chicos me voy lo siento pero se me hace tarde para el cabaret! –grito Blair mientras corría alejándose del callejón.

-Cla-claro Blair –dijimos los dos al unísono conforme nos levantábamos del piso.

Silencio… de nuevo silencio. Okey Maka di algo…

-Em… e-entonces porque volviste? –le pregunte mientras comenzábamos a caminar por las calles del centro.

-Ja! Se ve que me extrañaste eh..

-No, lo digo por eso… baka.

-Ya lo se, mmm digamos que mi madre falleció hace un año pero no podía dejar solo a mi padre por lo que me quede un rato mas por haya.

-L-lo lamento

-Na, no te preocupes.

Si hay estaba Soul el… ¨yo puedo con todo, soy macho¨. Eso era una de las cosas que no me gustaban de el, siempre que tenia un problema se lo guardaba para el solo. Si, si ya se… soy una chismosa pero en verdad no me molesta por que no me lo diga, me molesta que no sepa que puede contar conmigo.

-Hey, quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo pago.

-A-ah… claro –le dije algo confundida, aun seguía recordando cosas.

-¿Qué pasa? Estabas pensando en lo sexy que soy? –me dijo con su sonrisa burlona.

-Jajajajaja! Claro… sonaste como Black… Por cierto no has sabido nada de el?

-Si… me dijo que regresa en una semana mas o menos... na no recuerdo bien -me dijo Soul mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-Enserio? Wow! Tengo que avisarle a Tsubaki se alegrara mucho cuando sepa! –Le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero, ¿como no estar feliz? Primero Soul y luego Black! Seguro que Tsubaki se pondrá igual!

-Bueno… entonces donde tomamos el café?

-Ah! Sip… conozco un buen lugar vamos – le dije sonriente, lo tome del brazo y corrimos hacia el café. ¿Por qué corriendo? No lo se, feliz estoy feliz! Después de un par de cuadras llegamos al café, entre risas ya que por estar corriendo a Soul casi tira a Spirit, el cual obviamente quiso matarlo en cuanto supo quien era.

-Bienvenidos! Ah.. Maka-chan! –me dijo sonriente Zero-kun mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-H-hola Zero-kun, n-no puedo respirar…

-Ajajaja… claro, disculpa –me dijo para después soltarme.

-No te preocupes, ah! Zero-kun , él es Soul un viejo amigo, Soul él es Zero.

-Un placer Soul –le dijo Zero amablemente mientras estiraba su mano.

-Igual Zero –le contesto mientras tomaba su mano – Pero no me gusta saludarme de mano, a la próxima solo con chocarlas, de acuerdo?

-A... si claro Soul.

Después de las presentaciones Soul y yo nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a ojear el menú.

-Y esta es una vista o te quedaras? –dije para romper el silencio.

-Mmmm… pues pienso quedarme pero necesito hablar con Shinigami-sama para que me asigne a un nuevo compañero… Porque me imagino que la grandiosa Maka Albarn consiguió uno en cuanto me fui cierto? – me dijo con su sonrisa divertida.

-Ja! Pues te equivocas.

-Eh?

-No tengo compañero, desde que te fuiste deje de ¨trabajar¨ para Shinigami-sama, trabajo de mesera aquí, no había alguien con quien tuviera una buena resonancia y Stein después de varios intentos se arto de mí, aunque sigo estudiando en el Shinibusen.

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba… pues me parece bien –dijo para luego pararse- Soul Eater Evans, un gusto – me dijo burlonamente.

-Maka Albarn, el gusto es mio distinguido caballero –le dije igual de burlona.

-Compañeros señorita? –me dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-Compañeros caballero –conteste y estreche su mano –Ah! Por cierto tienes donde quedarte?

-Pues por ahora estoy en un hotel, ya sabes, hasta que consiga un departamento.

-Bueno… puedes quedarte de nuevo con nosotras, claro! Solo si quieres…

-Claro que quiero boba! Mmmm gracias Maka…

-De nada bobo.

-Hey! –me dijo algo ofendido y soltó mi mano.

-Tu lo dijiste primero!

* * *

><p>-Señorita quiere interrumpir? –pregunto un joven alto.<p>

-Mmmm… no déjalos, esperaremos al menos hasta que todos estén reunidos, no tendría caso buscarlos por separado no crees Yue? –dijo una jovencita sentada en la orilla de un edificio mientras miraba a dos jóvenes por la ventana de un café.

-Tiene razón señorita.

-Oye, te he dicho que me tutes, no me gusta eso de señorita.

-De acuerdo, Kanon-chan.

-Lo ves? Suena mas lindo Yue-kuun~. Bueno, bueno mejor dejarlos solos, comienzo a aburrirme.

-Esta bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:3 waaa! estoy FELIZOTOTOTA! <em>**

**_Primero_****_ que nada una disculpa por tardarme, pero es que en mi compu no aparecía como si se hubiera subido el primer cap. & luego de muchos muchos intentos no me aparecía, por lo que me di por vencida. Y hoy entre a mi correo & vi REVIEWS! Y, y, y así! :3  
><em>**_**Ya prometo echarle ganas a la historia, aparte de que estoy en vacaciones así que espero subir mas rapidillo! Pero! Denme su opinión que les pareció este cap? :| **_


	3. Esa inexplicable sensación

_[Capitulo 2]_

[Esa inexplicable sensación]

[ Maka POV ]

-Hi! –dijimos los dos al unísono mientras hacíamos una reverencia.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos! Y claro que pueden volver a ser compañeros! –nos dijo el dios de la muerte mientras sonreía, o al menos eso me imagine.

-Pues bien, tendrán su próxima misión más o menos en una semana mientras el sistema los vuelve a dar de alta, mientras tanto practiquen para recordar las vibraciones de ambos de acuerdo?

-Hi Shinigami-sama, arigato!

-Claro chicos, bye bye! –nos grito agitando sus grandes manos mientras dejábamos la Death room.

-Okey… que quieres hacer? –me pregunto Soul.

-No se mmmm…. Quieres ir por un helado? –le pregunte emocionada, después de todo desde ayer quiero un helado…

-Jaja claro –me contesto entre risas.

-Que?

-Nada, nada es solo que sigues siendo igual de infantil que antes.

-Claro que no! –le conteste inflando mis mejillas. ¿Qué se cree, como para decirme eso? –Y que si aun lo fuera? –le pregunte desafiante, no me gustaba que la gente se burlara de mi.

-Mmmm… nada, me gusta que seas así. –me dijo manteniendo una pose despreocupada mientras me sonreía de una manera ¨cool¨. –Bueno… de donde el helado?

-Ammm… en el parque!

-Bien en ese caso cr-pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo aplasto. E-espera que?

-Soul?

-Kyajajajajajajaja! Ya llegue Maka! –me grito una voz que creía reconocer al mismo tiempo que unos fuertes brazos me abrazaban, por dios creí que Spirit abrazaba demasiado fuerte…. Si esto sigue así se me va a salir el cerebro!

-Tú… deja de aplastarme… -Dijo Soul con una voz… emm bastante macabra.

-Ja! Deberías de sentirte orgulloso de poder ser el suelo que pisa tu GRAN dios pequeño mortal!

-B-black? , me… estas matando…. –le dije como pude.

-Eh? Ajajajaja se me olvidaba lo débil que son los mortales –se burlo mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

-Te digo que te quites! –grito Soul mientras se levantaba y lo mandaba a volar varios metros de distancia.

-Black star! –grito Tsubaki mientras corría a socorrerlo. ¿Qué, espera… cuando llego Tsubaki?

Okey… había pasado una semana desde que Soul volvió a Death City, y obviamente ese mismo día lo arrastre –literalmente- con Tsubaki y Chrona ya saben para darles la buena noticia y ya de paso chismearles que Black volvería en una semana. Soul se sorprendió un poco de verlas a pesar de que no habían cambiado tanto. Tsubaki era básicamente igual solo que dejaba su cabello suelto mas seguido y solo para misiones lo ataba ah! Chrona? Bueno… ella si cambio… mmm mas o menos. Su cabello seguía corto pero esta vez hasta los hombros y tenia un pequeño fleco de lado y no, ya no tenia las puntas desiguales ya que Blair le dijo que tenia un buen ¨armamento¨ -ejem… mas precisamente pechos, ya que sip, Chrona era delgada y se notaba mas su busto, aunque obviamente no era tanto como el de Blair…

Okey me siento pervertida hablando de eso…

En que iba? Ah si! Es por eso que Blair decidió darle un nuevo look a Chrona y cuando tuvo el cabello lo suficientemente largo lo corto hasta los hombros.

-Maka! Te estoy hablando no ignores a tu dios, pequeña impertinente! –me grito Black Star.

-Cl-claro perdona Black, es que no me creo que estés aquí –le conteste mientras caminábamos los 4: Soul, Tsubaki, Black y yo hacia el parque ya que después de ese gran lanzamiento hacia los arbustos –donde Black aterrizo luego de que Soul se levantara – se levanto rápidamente y nos dijo- o mejor dicho nos grito- que debíamos de escuchar acerca de su GRAN viaje , así que ahora vamos por el helado todos juntos.

-Helado! Si ! Tsubaki de que quieres helado? –le pregunto Black Star a Tsubaki mientras se acercaba mucho a su rostro.

-Black no grites… mmm quiero uno de chocolate! –le contesto Tsubaki un poco sonrojada mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

Y bueno… aunque no me gustara admitirlo Black era guapo. Tenía su cabello igual que antes, naa básicamente era como antes aunque claro, sus rasgos eran mas maduros y tenia músculos ya bien formados… Creo que si me pongo a comparar se ven casi tan fuertes como los de Soul… klfhdsjagh Maka deja de pensar así…

Dios creo que necesito terapia….

-Y bien Black, te vas a quedar o que? –le pregunto Soul mientras le daba una lamida a su helado.

-Claro que me quedare, digo después de todo, todos sabemos que sin mi tu patética vida no tiene sentido! –le contesto emm… Black obviamente.

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Black reír como loco para luego atragantarse con su helado y comenzar a ahogarse… bien supongo que no a cambiado mucho después de todo.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama. Hoy era domingo, así que no tendría que estudiar ni nada.<p>

Escuche que tocaban el timbre, pero no me pare, ya iría Soul.

Y en efecto, Soul fue a abrir ya que escuche como balbuceaba –algo que era bueno era que a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo si Soul aun podía entender sus balbuceos en la mañana, aunque no lo culpo a esta hora a nadie le funciona el cerebro-.

Me volví a acurrucar en mi cama sin despertar a Blair, tenía mucho sueño, así que otra siestecita no me vendría mal…

- ¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI? – grito Soul.

Brinque – literalmente – de la cama. ¿Qué había sucedido?

- ¡Soul!, ¿estas bien? – le pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

Por el amor de kami-sama…

-K-kid?

-Buenos días, Maka-chan. –me respondió Kid para luego dejarme ver una de sus sonrisas simétricas mientras Patty se colgaba del cuello de su hermana.

-C-chicas…

-Mucho sin vernos Maka! –me dijo Liz mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Patty también abraza! –Grito para entrar a la casa y aventársenos a Liz y a mi causando que las tres cayéramos al suelo.

-Chicas… son ustedes! –grite feliz en el piso devolviéndoles el abrazo –Las extrañe muchísimo!

-Y nosotras a ti Maka- me respondió Liz.

-Jaja Maka es lentaaaa!- Dijo Patty mientras se levantaba del piso con un brinco y nos ayudaba a levantarnos.

-Y-yo lo lamento pero no se suponía que… estarían en Paris? –pregunte.

-Si, bueno eso se suponía Maka-chan pero le pedí a mi padre volver y después de tanto tiempo encontró a un buen remplazó para nosotros. –nos explico Kid a Soul y a mi ya que aun no salíamos de nuestro asombro –me parece que era una Death Cicle… -murmuro mas para si mismo.

-Cool –dijo Soul sonriente –Eso quiere decir que se quedaran verdad?

-Así es Soul –le contesto Kid igual de sonriente que él.

-Y acaban de llegar? –les pregunte a Liz y Patty.

-Si, mas o menos hace una hora pero ya sabes como es Kid… quería ser simétrico por eso los venimos a visitar a esta hora de la mañana.

-Como rayos no querías llegar a las ocho? Es la hora mas simétrica que conozco! –Exclamo Kid apuntando a Liz

-Si, si… bueno los dejamos deben de estar cansados. Disculpen por molestarlos. –Nos dijo Liz mientras cerraba la puerta y Patty la seguía cantando.

-Vale nos vemos al rato! –contesto Soul mientras regresaba a su cuarto bostezando y alzaba la mano en forma de despedida.

Dagg… no lo culpo también tengo sueño… me iré a dormir otro ratito mas…

-Esperaremos a la noche para llegar simétricamente a saludar a Black Star y Tsubaki! –escuche como gritaba Kid, seguramente a Liz, por el pasillo.

En verdad… las cosas van mejorando.

Esa inexplicable sensación… que sientes al ver a alguien a quien no has visto en mucho tiempo

* * *

><p>Pero si hola! :3<p>

Hey... hace mucho sin escribir

ya se, ya se antes de que me maten déjenme explicar... casi muero!

jaja okey no, pero tuve exámenes y emmm... digamos que no soy muy buena ¬¬

asi que mi mamá me exploto para que no reprobara [ cosa que creo no funcionara xD ]

aparte de que me enferme COF COF :|

pero bueno... pasemos a lo importante! este dia sera de agradecimientos! si! a quien? Fácil a:

SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, Kurosaki Mio, NANA-J, Brychat, sandy evans chan y ya! :D

por que? dlhsdjhldf por hacerme dichosa (¿?) con sus reviews!

perate... si no te mencione sigue leyendo xD

jajaja okey me faltan otras 4 personitas ! ( que apuesto que no vieron su nombre arriba y se me deprimieron )

niixuiix : jaja me alegro mucho que te gustaran los caps! si... ya se que me tarde pero en verdad no es mi culpa :( o tal vez si xD que te parecio este? :D

yumary-chan 27 :saki saki saki saki sakiruuu X3

dios! eres tan kawaii! me diste tanta ternura cuando leí eso! awwww me dan ganas de abrazarte!

jaja creo que me oigo muy acosadora! gracias por los ánimos bonita! 3

sliper-moon : jaja sabia que no era la única que pensaba así! xD

ta bien sexy Soul owo

muchisisismas gracias por comentar en los dos capis me senti... famosa

jajaj si, asi o mas antisocial xD

d34th carla m4k3nshi : Hola! hey espero no me mates por no describir a Kid en este capi pero te aseguro que el otro te gustara mucho ;)

y... ya ! :D

espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap! me dejan un review...?

Andaa... Andaa... Ahhh!


End file.
